1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor structure. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a silicon nitride layer and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor structure applying the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) devices, researchers and engineers have been made effort to increase the carrier mobility so as to improve the device performance. For a p-type metal oxide semiconductor (PMOS) device, dopant implantation may be adopted. While for a n-type metal oxide semiconductor (NMOS) device, one approach is to create a contact etch stop layer (CESL) over the NMOS device to provide a tensile stress. The carrier mobility in the NMOS device may be further increased by stressing the contact etch stop layer. This may be achieved by thermal curing, UV curing, electron beam curing, or the like.